


Build Me A Home

by simply_aly



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Apocalypse, set after they save the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_aly/pseuds/simply_aly
Summary: They sleep beside each other, his arms wrapped around her waist. It always feels so warm and comfortable, that Clarke’s never thought about putting down roots of her own. The way she figures, they’re already there.





	

After they once again save the world, things finally start to settle. Alliances have long been forged in the process and trade agreements are being worked out. Everyone is starting to place down more permanent roots in this land they’ve fought and bled for.

Clarke doesn’t have much time for home-making, and doesn’t give much thought to it. It’s summer, and more often than not, a makeshift tent works just as well as it did when they first got to the ground. And, when it doesn’t, there’s always someone who will take her in.

Her main focus is twofold: help her mother set up a more permanent medical center (with Ark-tech as well as Grounder-medicines to help both peoples) and to work out the trade agreements with the Ice Nation, Trikru, and other surviving clans that are working toward peace.

Bellamy’s also helping with the trade agreements and peace treaties, however, he’s also working on setting up a survival training program that can be taught to everyone going forward.

They’re both exhausted at the end of each night and Bellamy often shares Clarke’s tent. They sleep beside each other, his arms wrapped around her waist. It always feels so warm and comfortable, that Clarke’s never thought about putting down roots of her own. The way she figures, they’re already there.

This being the case, Clarke doesn’t suspect a thing when one day Bellamy pulls her aside. “Got something to show you in the housing district,” he tells her by way of explanation.

“If Jasper and Monty are fighting about who gets the ‘sweet spot’ again, I’ve already told you, I’m not getting involved in that fight. The plot of land is no different than any other.”

“It’s not about that.”

“Did Raven make improvements to someone’s house without permission again? I know we told her not to, and that she needs to ask first, but she was probably just trying to be helpful.”

“It’s not that either.”

“Then what is it?”

“You’re standing in front of it.”

Clarke stops and stares. It’s a house—not very different from the others in design—but clearly different somehow. “It’s beautiful. Who does it belong to?”

“You—us, really. Raven came up with the design—it looks like all the others, but it’s larger and has a few extra rooms. The kids all helped to build it; they seemed really…invested in the project.

“You…built me…a house?” Clarke says slowly, the thought not quite seeming real.

“I mean, I know it’s no castle, Princess, but I think we can make it a home,” he replies with a smirk.

Clarke elbows him and snorts, but she’s looking up at him fondly. “Yeah,” she says softly, “I think we can.”


End file.
